¡No!
by Valtrax
Summary: Lo que parecía ser una normal conversación entre amigos, se estaba tornando algo extraño. Y es que Sasuke Uchiha necesitaba que Sakura le enseñara "ciertas cosas". ¿Se romperá el lazo de la amistad, con aquel límite de confianza?
1. Chapter 1

¡Sí! nueva historia.

Los personajes de la serie de anime / manga de Naruto, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para Crear una historia sin fin de lucro.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**¡No!**

— ¡No!

Fue la única palabra que retumbó en la estancia. Y todas las personas presentes se voltearon a verlos.

— ¿No?

— No…

Y es que lo que parecía ser una conversación normal de amigos tomando helado en una gelatería, se estaba tornando algo… extraño. Todos vieron como el chico se inclinó sobre la mesa de forma amenazante.

— ¿Segura?

— ¡Segura!

— Vamos…!No seas fresa Sakura!

— Dije que no. ¿Quién crees que soy?

— Es un favor de amigos, hazlo por nuestra "amistad".

— Por lo mismo digo no. ¡Por nuestra amistad¡

A Sasuke se le había metido entre ceja y ceja pedirle a su mejor amiga que le enseñara "ciertas cosas".

— Sakura…

— ¡No!

Llevaba ya tres meses saliendo con una chica —todo un record para él según Sakura— y se le había presentado una oportunidad única. Ésta noche, los padres de Karin saldrían, y él, no quería quedar mal… después de todo sería su "primera"… — o más bien segunda vez si todo salía como él lo planeaba—. Y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que pedirle a Sakura —su amiga de la infancia— que le enseñara. Él sabía muy bien que ella ya había comenzado su vida sexual, no por nada eran amigos, siempre se contaban todo y accedían a cumplir favores o encubrimientos.

Excepto hoy… y excepto esto.

— Vamos, nos conocemos de pequeños. Te he visto semi desnuda desde pequeña. Solíamos bañarnos juntos.

Y era cierto. ¿Pero que importaba eso? Para Sakura no era más que un chantaje barato.

— Sasuke…—soltó con reproche— lo más desnuda que me has visto, ha sido en bañador. Y no, no lo haré.

De todas las tonteras, disparates, antojos, y malcriases que Sasuke había pedido a Sakura. Ésta era la primera vez que lo rogaba con tanto ímpetu; esto realmente era verdaderamente importante para él, verdaderamente quería quedar bien parado frente a su novia.

— Sakura realmente necesito esto… realmente necesito que me ayudes. Por favor…

¿Por favor? ¿Sasuke lo pidió por favor? La chica no podía creerlo…

Bien, eran amigos de la infancia, más de alguna vez se vieron semi-desnudos. ¿Sería tan malo ayudar a Sasuke?

No. No lo era… ¿Cierto?

— Está bien…— aceptó con un suspiro vergonzoso— ¡pero me comprarás aretes bien caros Sasuke Uchiha!— Ella no lo miró a los ojos.

— Lo haré, Sakura. Lo haré. — sonrió triunfal.

Sasuke pagó los helados en silencio. Sakura inició el camino de regreso a su casa, y él la siguió en silencio. Completo silencio…

— Pasa… — sonó como una orden. — mis padres no llegan hasta en la noche.

Sasuke asintió seriamente, se adentró hasta la sala, dejó su mochila sobre el sofá y subió las escaleras.

Sakura hizo lo mismo. Su fuero interno seguía debatiéndose, sobre si era correcto o no lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Acaso rompería la balanza de la amistad con esto? ¿O reforzaría el lazo entre ellos?

Tal vez ambas…

Estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

La puerta blanca de la última habitación del pasillo se cerró; las cortinas púrpura también.

Silencio.

Luego… sólo se oyó el caer de las ropas y el crujir de la cama.

--

* * *

Wooo!!

La Continuación se viene buenísima.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! espero también les guste este capítulo...

* * *

Capítulo segundo

Ambos jóvenes, aun las respiraciones agitadas; admiraban con gran atención el techo. Y no por que fuera algo realmente interesante, pero sinceramente era mucho mejor que cruzar miradas.

Sakura por ejemplo; jamás había notado que en la esquina derecha de su techo, la pintura comenzaba a descascararse. Mm quizás una mano nueva de pintura no le vendría mal a la habitación. O tal vez un cambio completo, quizás las paredes verde, tal vez un crema, o quizás…

Osh, a quién quiere engañar.

Miró de soslayo al moreno a su lado que parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Bien, por lo menos tenía la tranquilidad de que él, también se sentía apenado. ¿O no?

¿Qué haría ahora? Sentía que había traspasado un limite importante dentro del lazo de amistad tan fuerte que había entre ellos. Dios… sólo esperaba que todo siguiera igual.

Bien, creo que ya debes irte, Sasuke.

Claro…

Sakura tomó uno de los extremos de las blancas sabanas, se enrolló en ella y se perdió por la puerta del baño de su dormitorio.

Sasuke quedó observando aquel despliegue apenado de la chica; los hombros hacia dentro, la cabeza gacha. ¡Diablos!

Pasó su mano por la oscura cabellera. No pensó que después de aquello, Sakura se podría sentir incomoda. ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

Bien, tranquilo… eran amigos y estaba seguro que después de unos días todo volvería a la normalidad. ¿Cierto? Por que ellos seguirían siendo amigos. Los mejores amigos. Juntos en las buenas y en las malas. ¡¿Cierto?!

Se quitó el preservativo con cuidado, he hizo un nudo en la punta. ¿Qué haría con él ahora? Dejarlo en el basurero de Sakura sería asqueroso.

Reunió su ropa— la cual estaba esparcida por toda la habitación— y caminó en dirección al baño del pasillo, tenía la solución para su problema.

Cuando lanzó el preservativo al estanque, lo miró orgulloso. Ya e sentía como todo un hombre. Jaló de la palanca y vió como un remolino de agua se llevaba el recu…

¿Qué demonios?

Volvió a jalar la palanca.

Mierda…

El preservativo aún flotaba sobre el agua.

--

Sakura—ya vestida— sentada en la orilla de su cama, se preguntaba un tanto molesta ¿Por qué Sasuke demoraba tanto en el baño? Y, además ¿Por qué jalaba tanto la palanca?

Con esta van once…— resopló con fastidio. Al momento se retractó. — quizás le duele el estomago…

Caminó hacia el baño con lentitud y golpeó tres veces la puerta.

Sasuke, ¿Estás bien?

Argh… estoy bien, Sakura.

Te oyes algo… agitado. ¿Seguro no te sucede nada?

¡Que no!

Sakura se sintió levemente ofendida por el tono de voz cabreada con la que Sasuke le había respondido. Bien, quien la mandaba a ser educada con el patán de su… amigo.

"_Amigo:_

_Un amigo es aquella persona que esta a nuestro lado en las diferentes circunstancias de la vida._

_En las alegrías es el que nos acompaña y se alegra sinceramente de nuestros éxitos._

_Un verdadero amigo es fiel al sentimiento de amistad__ y coloca este sentir en lo más alto de su escala de valores teniendo la necesidad de hablar de frente las posibles diferencias que pudieran surgir en el largo camino de la vida."_

— ¡Bravo Sakura, siempre lo tienes que saber todo!— se retó, al pensar en aquella definición.

Bien, sólo esperaba que nada cambiara entre ellos. Por que él era para ella un pilar fundamental en su vida, siempre había podido contar con Sasuke. Siempre… y sentía temor de haber desencajado algo entre ellos.

Cuando Sasuke salió por fin del baño. Sakura se encontraba en el piso de abajo, viendo televisión. Él agradeció profundamente que así fuera, para que así le diera tiempo al baño para que se secase después de salpicarlo tanto.

Cuando llegó al pié de la escalera, tosió un poco.

¿Ya saliste, Sasuke? Pensé que debía llevarte una sierra…— comentó Sakura en tono amistoso y sin mirarle.

Que gracioso. Hey ya debo irme, se me hace tarde… ya sabes.

Sakura se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta. Observó en silencio como Sasuke tomaba su mochila y atravesaba el umbral.

Sakura… gracias.

No es nada, ¿para eso están los amigos no?—Sasuke levanto una ceja y sonrió— ¡idiota! — le dió un puñetazo en el hombro— Digo, que para ayudarnos. Ya sabes.

Claro…

Buena suerte.

Como siempre y en cada despedida, Sasuke la tomó firme de los hombros y besó su mejilla.

Sakura observó alejarse al desgarbado chico con las manos en los bolsillos y a pasos lentos. Bien, ya pronto llegarían sus padres, más le valía tener en orden su habitación y preparar la cena. Quizás con todo eso, lograra quitarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de suceder.

--

¡Sasuke llegaste!— exclamó la chica de cabellos rojos, al abrir la puerta.

Sasuke sólo sonrió y pasó. Los padres de la chica ya no debían estar, era el momento que ambos habían estado esperando desde hace mucho.

Karin, realmente le gustaba.

Ella siempre se conformaba con lo que él pudiera darle, no se obsesionaba con pasar demasiado tiempo con él, ni preguntarle donde iba, donde estaba, o con quién salía cuando el no estaba con ella. Tenía espacio y tiempo para él… y para Sakura.

Sasuke — aunque nunca se lo dijese a Sakura— siempre estaba en busca de una chica que no le prohibiera pasar tiempo con su amiga. Lo cual era difícil por cierto.

Pero el no transaba la amistad. Jamás dejaría que una chica le prohibiera ver a Sakura. Jamás.

Ella siempre estaba y había estado cuando mas necesitaba de alguien, y eso no lo olvidaría. Además había estado junto a ella desde siempre. Todos los domingos—sagradamente— por la mañana la llevaba a una pequeña cafetería que había cerca de la línea del tren a desayunar. Hablaban, reían, peleaban…

¡Tierra a Sasuke!— le habló suavemente Karin al oído. — Estás distraído, ¿te encuentras bien?

Estoy bien…

Ella, sonrió coquetamente. Él, la miró placenteramente.

El momento había llegado…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos!

Lamento la tardanza de esta historia, pero como me estoy haciendo vieja lo cual aumenta mis responsabilidades, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y suelo dar prioridad a otras cosas.

Lo siento... pero por lo menos quiero darles la confianza de que terminaré todas y cada una de mis historias, aun si tengo que escribir hasta que tenga sesenta años! Jeje

Sin más disfruten!

**

* * *

**

**C**apítulo **t**ercero

—¡Dios!— exclamó con fuerza.— ¡Uf, cielos!

Poedía sentir la respiración agitada de Karin junto a su oído, sus largas uñas clavadas en su espalda, y el sudor de ambos cuerpos mezclándose. Podía sentir que venía otra vez… esa sensación en la parte baja de su estomago, algo como una bomba a punto de estallar, algo que lo hacía aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos.

—¡Oh!...— el gemido final inundó toda la habitación. —"_Dios… eso si que fue intenso"— _pensó Sasuke, cuando rodó al lado de su novia.

La observó y ella parecía satisfecha, su sonrisa lo comprobaba pensó. Pero no fue igual…

_Cuando Sakura había cerrado la puerta de la habitación y las cortinas, Sasuke había notado que sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas. Lo que le pareció muy adorable._

_La observó desabotonar su falta lentamente y quitarse la polera con sensualidad, ella le miraba fijamente casi como estudiando su reacción ante aquel acto._

_Jamás había visto a Sakura tan… mujer. Sin duda había dejado de ser una niña hace bastante ya._

_Él se acerco lentamente y toco su hombro derecho con la yema de los dedos, acariciándolo… bajando por su clavícula hasta el plexo solar. Observó atento como ella elevó la barbilla y soltó un suspiro_

_Sintió cómo su piel se estremecía con el contacto de sus manos. Le gustó sentir como sus poros reaccionaron al sentir sus dedos que le acariciaban suavemente. Un leve gemido le indicó que aquello le gustaba, así que se aventuró a acariciar el vientre, sólo para descubrir el abdomen terso de la chica. Concentró la respiración en el cuello de Sakura, el pequeño cuerpo se arqueó cuando exhaló cerca de la oreja... no decía nada, pero el lenguaje de su cuerpo le decía que continuase. _

_Un fuego interno comenzó a apoderarse de sus acciones, sus manos recorrían todo delicadamente y podía sentir perfectamente como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Sakura elevó sus talones alcanzando el cuello de Sasuke; el cual devoró a besos, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el oscuro cabello del chico._

_La humedad de su boca rozando su piel era simplemente chispeante. Ya no tenía control sobre si mismo, sus manos jugueteaban por el cuerpo de la chica sin pudor alguno._

_—¡Ah!— un gemido cortó las caricias. El gemido de Sakura._

_Y esa fue la gota que renvalsó el vaso para Sasuke. ¡Mierda! La tomaría en ese mismo momento._

_Poco recordaba que tan rápido buscó su pantalón para sacar el condón que traía en el bolsillo trasero. Pero lo que si recordaba era como Sakura le esperaba tendida en la cama, con las mejillas arreboladas de excitación, recordaba claramente también cuando se recostó sobre ella. —sintió el cuerpo de Sakura, tan pequeño bajo el de él, que le pareció que era una niña la que estaba a punto de cogerseeso lo excitó—._

_Pero cuando ella elevó sus caderas incitando la penetración, Sasuke supo que aquella no era una niña, era una Sakura muy adulta. _

_Sasuke la penetró desesperado. Una tibieza envolvió de inmediato su pene provocando una ola de calor que subió hasta sus orejas. Pegó otra estocada en la angosta cavidad con más profundidad, sentía que necesitaba llegar hasta el fondo de Sakura. Se sentía tan apretado allí dentro… tan delicioso._

Simplemente no fue igual…—reflexionó—.

—Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien?—preguntó Karin al verle tan callado.— te noto distraído nuevamente…— Él se volvió a mirarla, y sonrió quedadamente.

—Estoy bien.

—Esto ha sido maravilloso, realmente… estuviste muy bien.— Karin se sintió apenada al pronunciar esas palabras.

—También tú.— Sasuke estiró un brazo, para que la chica se acomodara en él, y le acarició los cabellos hasta que esta se durmió.

La luz comenzó a filtrarse por entre las cortinas color carmesí, y Sasuke se levantó de inmediato. Mientras se vestía observaba con letargo a su novia desnuda enredada aún entre las sabanas. ¡Se veía tan envidiable! Que no daría él por dormir otro poco.

Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche, el cual marcaba las ocho y treinta. ¡Diablos, mas le valía apresurarse!

—Mm ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces, donde vas tan temprano?— preguntó Karin, al despertar debido a la bulla que Sasuke provocaba.

—Es domingo amor…

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero no pasan de las nueve aún,¿Qué no puedes quedarte un poco más? Mis padres no llegarán si no hasta el medio día.

—Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer antes. Ya no veremos en la escuela el lunes. Pasaré todo el día contigo. — prometió mientras besaba su frente y luego sus labios, como despedida.

Las calles de aquella mañana cálida, aún estaban vacías. Sasuke caminaba como de costumbre con las manos en los bolsillos, y con una mirada rastreadora por todos los escaparates. Sus profundos ojos negros buscaban por aquí y por allá con rapidez sin éxito alguno; ya casi se estaba dando por vencido cuando al final de la calle observó una tienda que captó toda su atención de inmediato. Tenía una fachada menos lujosa que todas las que había pasado, pero aún así tenía algo que le inspiraba algo.

Entró a la tienda y la campanilla de la puerta lo sobresaltó; un hombre de unos sesenta años apareció por detrás de una puerta en el acto.

—¡Bienvenido!— gritó. — ¿busca algo en especial?

—No realmente… sólo estoy en busca de algún regalo de agradecimiento. —al pronunciar esto ultimo, Sasuke rió por lo bajo.

El viejo le hizo señas apuntando hacia una de las vitrinas. Sasuke se acercó a ella y emuló una mueca al verla tapizada en polvo. A los pocos segundos el anciano apareció con un gran plumero y comenzó a sacudir mientras se excusaba.

— Lamento el polvo, pero como verás esta no es una tienda muy concurrida. La gente ya no acostumbra a visitar anticuarios. La joyería moderna con diseños estrafalarios al parecer es más apreciada que lo clásico.

Sasuke no dijo nada al respecto, y se concentró en encontrar lo que buscaba. ¿Qué es lo que Sakura le había pedido? ¡Ah! Aretes…

En un rincón había una almohadilla de terciopelo con seis pares de aretes, los observó a todos con gran atención, pero allí no había nada que le interesara, no eran más que aretes que encontraría en cualquier parte. Después de todo, luego del aquel favor mas le valía tomarse la molestia de elegir algo especial.

No. No había nada en esa tienda para Sakura.

El chico comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera!— gritó el anciano al ver como el primer cliente del día hasta ahora, se estaba yendo.— aún no ves la vitrina completa. Soy viejo, pero sé lo que les gusta a las chicas. De seguro alguna joya que les inspire romanticismo. — Sasuke se detuvo. El viejo acababa de describir los gustos Sakura. Tal vez una última mirada no le vendría mal.

—Observa esta pieza…

El anticuario camino hasta el otro extremo de la vitrina y cogió una pequeña caja forrada en tela roja. Le sacudió el polvo y levantó la tapa con cuidado. Extendió su brazo para que Sasuke lo tomara.

Era un guardapelo.

Tenía una forma ovalada, con una piedra translucida grande en el centro. "Cuarzo rosa" le explicó el anticuario, tenía vetas rosa palidas y delicadas de al menos 5 tonos. Parecía un pequeño huevo partido por la mitad. El bordillo era de plata y parecía entretejerse en el cuarzo.

—Ábrelo, en el interior hay espacio suficiente como para una fotografía y además trae algo grabado.

Sasuke corrió la tapa hacia un lado y leyó en voz alta: "_Until the end of time"_. Estaba escrito es un manuscrito muy elegante.

—Me lo llevo…

—Excelente elección. Sabías que el cuarzo rosa es el mejor sanador. Libera las penas y las emociones no expresadas aliviando el dolor interiorizado y sanado las carencias. Según las leyendas es la piedra del amor…

Después de que el anticuario le entregara el guardapelo a Sasuke en la pequeña caja, éste corrió hacia la estación de tren. Semi sonrió al imaginar a Sakura esperándole allí, como cada domingo.

Se detuvo a unos tres metros de la cafetería, y observó a través del gran ventanal a Sakura con un libro entre sus manos; sobre la mesa había dos mocaccino, uno más oscuro que el otro Mocaccino expreso para mí, suave para ella pensó. Sakura lo sabía.

Entró y caminó hacia la mesa.

—Es expreso, lo pedí hace cinco minutos, sé que no te gusta muy caliente.— habló rápido y segura, sin quitar los ojos de su libro.

—Sabelotodo como siempre…

Una leve sonrisa adornó el rostro de la joven. Sasuke tomó asiento y de inmediato tomó el primer sorbo de su café.

Perfecto.

—Y, ¿como te fue anoche?— la pregunta sonó un poco forzada, con un matiz de vergüenza.

—Bien

—Ah… eso es bueno.

—A propósito, te he traído algo— Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta la caja y se la alcanzó a la chica. Esta la miró por unos segundos.

—¿Y esto?

—¡Ábrelo!

Cuando Sakura vió el guardapelo, quedó atónita. Era hermoso.

—Sakura… Gracias.— dijo Sasuke un poco osco. Levantó su mirada y vió el ceño fruncido de Sakura. ¡Mierda! Conociéndole ella recibió aquella frase como si el le estuviera pagando por aquel "favor".—Por toda tu ayuda y apoyo que me has dado siempre—trató de arreglar el mal entendido, y vió en los ojos de la chica sed de escuchar más— siempre has estado para mí cuando más lo he necesitado… desde lo de mis padres, has sido la persona más cercana a mí.—Sasuke no había pensado llegar tan lejos en aquellas palabras, la mitad de ellas se habían escapado de su boca como el agua.

Sakura sonrió complacida. Sasuke era un idiota… pero era su amigo. Su mejor amigo y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiaría.

Sasuke observó la reacción de la chica en silencio. Y por medio segundo su mente le jugó una mala pasada.

_¡Ah! Sasuke…_

La recordó sonrosada y con la mirada nublada de pasión. Nervioso se levantó de golpe y se ofreció para abrochar el guardapelo. Sakura corrió su cabello hacia un lado para facilitarle la labor a Sasuke, pero ésto sólo provocó que un bochornoso recuerdo invadiera sin pena la mente del chico. Como había besado cada parte de la suave piel de su mejor amiga, reclamando cada parte, cada centímetro, cada…

—Sasuke ¿Estás bien?

—Sí…

—No… no estaba bien. ¡Claro que no estaba bien maldita sea!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Chicas!**

**Bien, creo que esta vez no me demoré demasiado en traer la conti de esta historia :) además la he dejado bien larga y pervertida como ya sé que a todas les gusta ;P (o casi todas jeje)**

* * *

_**C**__apítulo __**c**__uarto_

* * *

Todos se extrañaron de no ver a Sakura y Sasuke llegar juntos la mañana del lunes; ya que como eran vecinos y _"mejores amigos", _solían llegar juntos, aunque real importancia, nadie le dió.

Sakura también se extrañó de esperar en vano a Sasuke en la parada del autobús por más de media hora, si hasta incluso llegó tardé aquella mañana a la escuela, por esperarle de más.

Grande fue su indignación cuando le vió en su pupitre sentado y observando el patio por la ventana, en completo silencio. Más Sasuke se excusó con un: _"Lo siento, no sabía que era obligación el tener que venirnos siempre juntos". _

Sakura infló sus mofletes ofendida. ¿Obligación? Claro que no lo era. Más bien era costumbre, siempre lo habían hecho… vivían en la misma calle, asistían a la misma clase, la misma escuela. ¡Qué más daba!

Pudiste haberme avisado…— acusó aún indignada. Sasuke sólo elevó los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

Lo haré la próxima vez.

Y allí quedó todo. Sakura se sintió estúpida.

:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.

Tal y como había prometido Sasuke, pasó todo el día junto a Karin. Y al salir— como era la costumbre de los chicos del último año— se reunieron todos en la puerta de entrada.

Osh está decidido… ¡todos iremos a la heladería!

Naruto, no grites…—advirtió Sakura mostrando su puño, al chico rubio que levantaba una mano al cielo en señal de victoria.

Todos rieron, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la heladería que no quedaba muy lejos de allí. Sakura volteaba a mirar en cada esquina, por si Sasuke venía más atrás de ellos. Luego del altercado de la mañana no se habían dirigido la palabra durante toda la tarde. Sakura estaba confiada de que era una más, de las mil peleas que han tenido, de seguro el idiota de Sasuke se había levantado con el pie izquierdo esa mañana. Resopló fastidiada; de seguro que pronto los alcanzaría y arreglarían el conflicto. Después de todo, y pensándolo con la cabeza mas fría, no había sido para tanto.

Pero Sasuke no llegó esa tarde a la heladería.

Ni tampoco a la mañana siguiente a la parada de autobús.

La chica estaba contrariada. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con Sasuke? El domingo en la cafetería había sido un día como cualquier otro, se habían despedido normalmente. Y ya era martes por la tarde y con suerte Sasuke le había dirigido unas cinco frases.

Había algo que no calzaba… era como si le hubiera ofendido de alguna manera; por que ahora parecía que este evitaba cualquier tipo de acercamiento al grupo de amigos que solían frecuentar. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Karin —lo que era obvio, ya que era su novia— y era entendible. ¡Pero que demonios! Era un cambió muy drástico que ella no entendía. Ese no era el Sasuke que ella conocía.

El Sasuke que ella conocía siempre dejaba tiempo para sus amigos.

_Siempre dejaba tiempo para ella…_

La tarde del martes cuando Sakura vió a Sasuke caminar hacia la salida; decidió dar ella el primer paso.

— Sasuke… todos iremos a Ichiraku. ¿Vendrás?—trató de sonar animada, ignorando lo ofendida que se sentía por la falta de comunicación que el chico había tenido los últimos días con ella.

Sasuke la miró por encima del hombro y sin detenerse le dijo: _"No puedo, Karin y yo tenemos entradas para el cine"._

Sakura, sólo respondió con "_Oh_" y "_que la pasen bien_", mientras disminuía su avance hasta detenerse totalmente.

— ¡Oi! ¡Sakura-chan!—escuchó gritar a sus espaldas.— ¡Vámonos ya…!

Sakura se quedó quieta, observando como Sasuke caminaba en la dirección contraria.

¿Dónde va Sasuke?—preguntó Naruto cuando la vió llegar a su lado sin el moreno.

Tiene entradas para el cine con Karin. —respondió sin más la chica, mientras sonreía.

Sasuke está un poco extraño ¿no crees?—comentó Naruto mientras miraba el cielo azul, y cruzaba sus manos bajo la nuca.

Sí…

Naruto observó por el rabillo del ojo el rostro pensativo de Sakura y lamentó haberle hecho ese comentario.

¡Pero bueno¡ ha de ser por que Karin tiene lo suyo. Ya sabes como las mujeres nos manejan a nosotros los hombres. Sólo abren un poco las piernas y…

Naruto, ahórrate ese comentario.

Sólo digo que no tienes por que ponerte así. Ya era hora de que Sasuke se enamorara de alguien. ¿No crees? Deberías alegrarte por que ha encontrado el amor.

_Crack… _Algo dentro de Sakura se rompió. Y es que algo dentro de ella le decía que no era aquello. Si bien Karin era una chica guapa y agradable, Sasuke jamás le comentó que tan "enamorado" de ella estaba. Aunque claro, si le había pedido "_**ese**_" favor; era por algo ¿No? Quería impresionar a la chica.

Quizás Naruto tenía razón, Sakura siempre supo que la amistad tan cercana que ellos tenían, en algún momento debería des-intensificarse, debería sentirse feliz por él…

_Crack… _

Pero no era así.

:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.

¿Sasuke? ¿Me estás escuchado?

Por quinta vez en el día, Karin agitaba su mano frente a Sasuke.

Claro…

Pues no lo parece, ¿Qué te sucede? Has estado extraño esta última semana — comentó mientras jugueteaba con uno de los mechones negros que caían por la frente de Sasuke.

No sucede nada. Es sólo que… me siento algo agotado.

Por cierto hoy ya es viernes, ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa? Podrías cenar con nosotros, mamá estaría feliz de verte.

El sonido la canción _"Frantic" _vibróen el bolsillo del pantalón del chicointerrumpiendo la conversación.

Mientras Sasuke rebuscaba en su bolsillo, Karin cruzó la calle hasta un kiosco.

**Mensaje de: Sweet-Sakura **

_¿Sasuke, podrías venir hoy a mi casa?_

**Mensaje de: Sasuke U.**

_Esta noche cenaré con los padres de Karin. Lo siento._

**Mensaje de: Sweet-Sakura **

_Vamos, hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿Podrías pasar a la vuelta? daré por hecho que sí, so… te estaré esperando._

Sasuke mandó un último mensaje para excusarse alegando que estaba en extremo cansado. Presionó la tecla enviar, y al segundo le llegó un mensaje diciendo que no tenía saldo suficiente para mandar el mensaje.

_Mierda…_

¿Y qué dices? ¿Vamos?—preguntó Karin al regresar a su lado con dos sodas en la mano.

Lo siento, pero tengo algo que hacer.

Cuando el timbre resonó en la casa de los Haruno, Sakura corrió escaleras abajo.

— ¡Sasuke!— exclamó sorprendida al verle allí de pie en la entrada de su casa. —pensé que pasarías más tarde, después de cenar en casa de Karin.

Sasuke elevó una ceja. — ya estoy aquí ¿No?

Claro pasa, pasa…

Sakura, aún llevaba la falda escolar tableada y la camisa con los tres primeros botones abiertos. Lamentó no haber alcanzado a darse una ducha antes de que llegara Sasuke. Las clases hoy habían sido especialmente exigentes.

Sasuke la siguió hasta la sala y se tiró de bruces pesadamente sobre el sofá. Sakura lo observó preocupada.

Pareces cansado… ¿Quieres algo de beber?

No, gracias…— respondió sin quitar su rostro hundido en uno de los cojines.

Sakura apretó sus cejas. Estaba cansada, estaba hastiada, ahogada… ¿por qué Sasuke la trataba así? Con tanta indiferencia…

Desde el lunes pasado que casi ni le había visto, se mantenía ocupado la mayor parte del día y con suerte cruzaban saludos. Y era algo estúpido en verdad, puesto que vivían a no más de tres casas.

Ya no aguantaba más…

— ¿Me puedes decir que mierda te sucede conmigo?— gritó, tan fuerte que hasta ella misma se impresionó. Apretó sus puños hasta que la débil piel de sus nudillos se puso blanca. Sentía su cara arder de rabia. — No creas que no me he dado cuenta que me has evitado toda la maldita semana. No soy estúpida.

Silencio. Sasuke no le respondió.

¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¿Dime? Te llamo, te hago invitaciones… y nada. Siempre tienes algo más que hacer. Y me digo: Bueno es compresible que no tenga tiempo para estar contigo; estamos en último año, tienes prácticas, Karin…—la voz de Sakura comenzó a quebrase, y a bajar de decibeles poco, a poco.— pero aun así no me cuadra, porque hasta la semana pasada nada de esto era así… ¿O es que ahora el gran Sasuke Uchiha no tiene tiempo para la Miserable Sakura?

Eres una molesta ¿lo sabías?…

Sakura arrugó aún más su frente.

Y tú… un idiota.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el tenue quejido de Sakura, por aguantar su llanto rabioso. Y Sasuke… seguía sin levantar el rostro del sofá.

Y es que ¿Qué le diría? Simplemente no le entraban ganas de estar con ella. Punto.

Puedes guardar silencio, tus padres te oirán.

Ellos no están— respondió entre sollozos.

Sasuke al fin se levantó del sofá y observó a su amiga. Tenía la nariz y los pómulos rojizos que contrastaban totalmente con su piel cremosa, los ojos cristalinos y la mirada triste. Se veía tan vulnerable.

Se levantó y caminó hasta donde ella se encontraba, recorrió con su dedo índice su mejilla retirando las lágrimas furtivas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos. Ella se quedó quieta, como un conejo asustadizo que observa un lobo.

Cerró sus ojos con suavidad cuando sintió los brazos de Sasuke cruzar su cuerpo.

Eres una tonta…— le recitó al oído bien bajito.

Sakura sólo hundió más su cabeza en su pecho. No importaba lo que el idiota de Sasuke le hiciera, ella le quería tal y como es. A veces sentía miedo de perderle, de que él ya no la quisiera cerca; y ella le había entrego tanto de sí… que le dolería perder de esa forma a su mejor amigo. Aunque a veces tuvieran sus peleas y discusiones… daba lo mismo, sabía que siempre podría contar con él. Y precisamente por eso es que últimamente ella se "dolía" tanto cuando Sasuke no tenía tiempo para ella. Él era el pilar fundamental en su vida y ella sabía en cierta parte que también lo era para él. Inspiró con fuerza el olor del perfume de Sasuke. Era tan cargoso como él, pero a ella no le molestaba.

Fue hasta e ese momento que Sakura notó que Sasuke acariciaba lentamente su espalda por debajo de la camisa. Suavecito, sólo con la yema de sus dedos.

Instintivamente arqueó su espalda… y Sasuke lo notó deteniéndose en el acto.

No pares…

Sólo tardó tres segundos, en hacer caso. Comenzó a recorrer con la yema de sus dedos las vértebras de la columbra… una por una. Luego hacia un costado tocando sus costillas. Sakura era tan suave a su parecer.

Ella soltó un suspiro; y una chispa de fuego interno salto dentro de Sasuke, provocando que nuevamente parara y se alejara tres pasos atrás.

Sakura abrió sus ojos de golpe y sintió el frío de su cuerpo cuando el chico se alejó. — ¿Qué sucede?—.

Pero Sasuke no respondió.

Allí estaba ella, la chica que ha pasado más de media vida con él. Que le había entregado confianza, apoyo, amistad… amor.

Allí estaba ella, con esa mirada tan inocente que siempre la había caracterizado. Allí estaba ella… tan cerca de él, sin siquiera imaginarse lo que estaba provocando.

Ya debo irme.

P-pero… acabas de llegar— acusó. Quería estar con él maldita sea, ¿Cómo no era capaz de comprenderlo?

Lo siento…

Sasuke pasó por su lado con rapidez y sólo alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, ya que Sakura se había "pegado" prácticamente a su espalda.

_No te vayas _

Sakura se sentía desesperada por impedir la marcha del moreno de alguna forma, su mente trabajaba rápido pensando en algo que le mantuviera ahí con ella por más tiempo. Sentía necesidad por su amigo, por tenerlo cerca, por sentir sus cariños, por tener su atención…

Sin darse cuenta le estaba besando el cuello. Sin darse cuanta le acariciaba los pectorales. Y Además, sin darse cuenta; rozaba su pezones contra su espalda.

O tal vez si se daba cuenta; quizás sólo había apagado el chip de su cabeza que llevaba el nombre de _"Conciencia"_

Sasuke la atrapó en la puerta obligándola a quedar a espaldas de él. Así era más fácil tocar todo lo que había estado observando con más detalle desde la semana pasada.

Sonrió al sentir que Sakura presionaba las nalgas contra su entrepierna, pasó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta y los sujetadores, encontrándose con los pezones duros de la chica; los tomó entre el dedo pulgar y el índice y comenzó a rodarlos despacio, mientras besaba extasiado el cuello de la chica.

Su pene ya erecto le dolía por el empuje que ejercía Sakura; sumada a la presión de sus boxers y el pantalón. Lo liberó con rapidez y volteó a Sakura elevándola y apoyando sus caderas sobre su pene. Con avidez metió la mano por la falda escolar y corrió las bragas para dar con la intimidad de Sakura, abrió sus pliegues con los dedos y la penetró de inmediato.

A Sakura no le importó que Sasuke no se tomara la molestia de esperar a que se mojara, el dolor que sintió en la penetración desesperada, sólo aumento el deseo que comenzaba a avivarse en su interior. Sasuke se metía en ella con toda la pasión que había estado negándose la ultima semana, con todo el deseo acumulado y los sentimientos reprimidos. Con fuerza y sin ninguna delicadeza.

Sin embargo Sakura gritaba o _bramaba_; mejor dijo, de puro placer. Jalaba de los cabellos de Sasuke con fuerza, mientras apretaba los muslos he intentaba seguir el ritmo, y su espalda se arañaba contra la puerta, haciéndola sentir un ardor _gustoso_.

Podía sentir claramente cada curva del pene erecto de Sasuke dentro ella, el cuál la llenaba por completo. Las paredes vaginales comenzaron a contraérsele cuando Sasuke llegó al clímax de su brutal intromisión.

—Diablos…—gimió el chico, cuando sintió la expulsión de semen dentro de la que antes fue su mejor amiga. Y que ahora tan solo representaba un fruto prohibido.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, en la misma posición en la que habían llegado al éxtasis. Sakura dejó caer su rostro apoyándolo en el cuello de Sasuke mientras sonreía con ironía.

Había logrado capturar la atención de Sasuke… _y a que costo_.

* * *

Y bien llegó a su fin, pero no desesperen ya estoy escribiendo lo que biene, ya que tengo tiempo para escribir y quiero aprovecharlo... además que ahora tengo un "note" por lo que podré escribir esté donde esté... jaja no tengo excusa ahora para no terminar las historias.

_¿Alguien quiere comentar algo de la histora?_

_Alguna sugerencia?_

_¿Alguna idea de lo que sucederá ahora?_

_¿Alguna critica?_

\

/

\

/

Dale al botoncito :D


	5. Chapter 5

Sé que me odian xD

pero yo las amo :D

Vamos con el Chap 5!

* * *

**C**apítulo **Q**uinto

Cuando la noche cayó, y Sakura ya se hallaba en su habitación luego de haber tenido una silenciosa cena con sus padres. No aguantó más.

Soltó sus lágrimas y las dejó salir sin pudor alguno al recordar las palabras de Sasuke antes de irse.

— _Esto no puede volver a repetirse —comentó al salirse de ella, causando que algunas gotas de su fluido corporal cayeran al felpudo mientras la bajaba con sumo cuidado—tengo novia ¿recuerdas?_

_Ella sólo pudo asentir en silencio y sin mirarle. Seguía consternada y avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer, observó tácita como Sasuke subió su bóxer y los pantalones con rapidez, para después besarle la frente a modo de despedida con premura._

— ¿Qué hice?—se preguntó rompiendo a llorar aún más fuerte.

Se sentía estúpida, se sentía asquerosa, se sentía traicionada por sus hormonas. ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerle eso a Sasuke? Pero peor, ¿Cómo fue sasuke capaz de hacerle eso a ella? ¿Por qué no la detuvo maldita sea? Lo odiaba, se odiaba y odiaba a todos… jamás en la vida se había sentido tan mal. Por que eso había estado asquerosamente mal y ahora si que había sobre pasado una barrera entre ellos.

Dio un gran soplido y mordió su labio inferior, mientras absorbía su secreción nasal sonoramente.

Un arrebol rojizo cubrió sus mejillas al recordar el sexo latente de Sasuke dentro de ella, cuando éste estaba en el climax. ¡Dios! Jamás nadie la había poseído de esa forma, tan toscamente y a la vez con tanto esmero. Había sentido como subía al cielo en un cohete a mucha velocidad y luego descendido sobre una pluma mecida al viento, al momento de su orgasmo.

— Soy una maldita por recordar esto con deleite…—se auto criticó.

A la mañana siguiente luego de una difícil noche, Sakura había decidido ayudar en todos los quehaceres de la casa para poder mantener su mente y sus ideas sin mencionar los recuerdos a raya. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando a eso del medio día vió a Sasuke tras la verja de la entrada de su casa, mirándola de manera ausente, mientras ella podaba el césped de su jardín.

— Sasuke…—musitó con precaución. El tiempo pareció detenerse en el instante, en el cuál el chico no respondió. Sólo podía sentir como la brisa jugueteaba con sus cabellos, llevando consigo una que otra hoja caída desde algún árbol cercano.

Tragó con dificultad. ¿Qué debería decir ahora? ¿Debería saludarlo como de costumbre? Le vió levantar la mano, para alcanzarle algo a ella, Sakura dudo un momento en cogerlo debido a la mirada austera del chico. Odiaba cuando él la miraba de esa forma.

— ¿Qué es?—se atrevió a preguntar.

— Sólo cógelo Sakura, por favor.

La chica quedó fría. Eso sonó extraño.

Miró curiosa la bolsa que el chico traía entre sus manos y soltó la podadora para ir en dirección de Sasuke, quién seguía observándola atentamente. Cuando la abrió, quedó aún más helada ¿Una pastilla? Levantó su mirada hacia los ojos de Sasuke; esos oscuros ojos que parecían no tener fin; y cayó en cuenta lo que trataba aquella visita matutina.

Era la famosa _Pastilla del día después._

No habían usado protección la noche anterior, y ella recién se había percatado de eso. _IDIOTA._ Se calificó.

— Deberías tomártela ahora—sugirió Sasuke, y quedó con el mentón alzado con más de una palabra atravesada en su garganta.

— Claro…

Y así sin mas Sasuke se retiró a pasos lentos de la verja y comenzó el recorrido hasta su casa. Sakura avanzó unos pasos, quiso detenerlo y hablarle, mirarle, tocarle… quiso su atención—nuevamente—mas su cuerpo no le respondió.

Se sentía aún muy avergonzada por lo ocurrido y su mente no le permitió ser la misma "Sakura" de siempre.

Hurgó en la bolsa hasta dar con la pastilla y así; sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de ir por un vaso de agua, se obligó a tragarla con ayuda de su saliva. Quería borrar lo más pronto posible cualquier vestigio de lo acontecido; jamás se perdonaría si llegase a traer al mundo a un ser procreado en un acto de mero "calentamiento".

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

El lunes llegó y Sakura caminaba a pasos apesadumbrados y perdida en las melodías que emitía su _Mp4_ hacia la parada de autobús. Había pasado un fin de semana fatal, se sentía fatigada mentalmente por que no había logrado "callar" sus pensamientos ni un solo momento. Se sentía intranquila, y abrumada sobre todo por haber faltado el "sagrado domingo" a la cafetería de la estación—aunque Sasuke no le había llamado para recriminarle aquello, lo que la hacía pensar que tampoco había asistido él— y es que aún no se sentía preparada para verle otra vez… Sakura prácticamente tenía asumido que de ahora en adelante todo sería distinto, no podría ser la misma de siempre con él.

El tema _Dont´speak_ de _No Doubt, _comenzó a sonar haciendo mella en sus emociones, cada palabra le llegaba como si hubiese sido escrita para ella; cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a tararearla saboreando con aflicción cada frase. Eso la hizo pensar: ¿Será entonces que mucha gente a diario se hallaba en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora?

— Pss… es más que obvio Sakura Haruno. ¿Acaso te crees única en el mundo?—se criticó en voz alta, deteniéndose sobre el gran letrero de parada.

— ¿Qué es más que obvio?—una voz ronca resonó tras de sí.

— Sasuke…—pronunció cada letra con lentitud, mientras se quitaba los audífonos— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Es aquí donde tomó el autobús hacia la escuela—respondió con obviedad.

— Cierto…—Sakura no quiso mencionar que se refería al hecho de que no la estuviera evitando; como había acostumbrado hacer en las últimas semanas. Quizás era mejor guardar silencio y no volver a sacar a la luz ese tema.

Sasuke quedó en silencio, secretamente esperando a que ella le rebatiera que esa no era la respuesta que ella quería escuchar y entonces él podría decirle _"Es sólo que hoy necesitaba hablarte y fingir que nada ha pasado". _

Pero nada. La chica quedó en silencio y sin indicio de volver a hablar. Sasuke comenzaba sentirse estúpido, parado allí junto a ella sin poder comportarse como de costumbre.

Cuando el autobús llegó, Sakura subió en completo silencio seguida de cerca por Sasuke; ambos tomaron asiento y comenzaron el recorrido a la escuela en un incomodo ambiente. Sasuke sabía que él debía iniciar la "necesaria conversación" que ambos debían tener; ya que conociendo a Sakura ella jamás hablaría de algo que le fue bochornoso. Pero… ¿como explicarle lo inmensamente irresponsables que habían sido el viernes por la noche? No sólo en el aspecto moral, si no más bien…. Sexual. Ellos no habían usado protección alguna y eso era grave; ambos aún era muy jóvenes para traer alguna responsabilidad a este mundo, y más aún si ni siquiera sabían que hacían con sus vidas. En aquel momento y al no tener un preservativo a mano él había tenido la intención de acabar fuera y así minimizar la posibilidad de concebir. Pero ¡Mierda! No había podido contenerse y al final se corrió dentro de ella.

El final de su climax fue opacado por el nerviosismo. Había sido por eso mismo que la despedida aquella noche no fue de las mejores. Su monologo de _"Esto no puede volver a repetirse, ¿tengo novia recuerdas?" _había sido de lo más despreciable, pero en ese momento no pensaba en nada más que llegar a su computadora y comenzar a navegar en busca de alguna solución para el incidente.

El precio de la maldita píldora, le recordaría de ahora en adelante a ser precavido.

— Yo, lo siento Sasuke—musitó una vocecita irrumpiendo sus pensamientos—siento lo del viernes. No sé que fue lo que me pasó ese día… es sólo que yo necesitaba estar contigo, me habías estado evitando toda la maldita semana y cuando comenzaste a… acariciar m-mi espalda yo… no sé que me pasó—lo lamento tanto…

Sasuke quedó en silencio, perplejo. ¿Será que ella se culpaba de todo lo que pasó? La observó fijamente y se dio cuenta de que ella miraba el suelo forzadamente, sus pupilas titilaban en un intento de retener la oleada de lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse y sus manos… sus delicadas manos sujetaban con fuerza su bolso.

Sasuke sintió como la pena a invadió cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir vulnerable; casi juró que de no ser por que iban en el autobús, sus ojos se hubieran cristalizado de igual forma.

Levantó su brazo derecho para rodear los hombros de la chica y demostrarle así, empatía con sus sentimientos.

— ¡Sasuke, buen día!—saludó Karin apenas subió al autobús. Al escuchar su tono de voz, Sasuke se detuvo. — ¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?—comentó al llegar donde se encontraban sentados. Sasuke observó la reacción de Sakura, la cuál se tensó instintivamente.

— La verdad es que no me siento bien…—contestó vagamente. Oh , cuán culpable se sentía.—Creo que te cederé el lugar junto a tu novio, irme junto a la ventana siempre me provoca mareos.

— Pero… ¿estás segura que…?

— ¡Que estoy bien!

Todos los presentes que iban a bordo, giraron su rostro hacia donde se había alzado una voz, Sakura al sentir las miradas sobre ella le sonrió a Karin con dulzura y se disculpó con un _"lo siento, no te preocupes por mí"_. Con lo que dio fin a la conversación y caminó hacia el fondo del bús.

Si Sasuke llegó a pensar por una milésima de segundo que las cosas se habían arreglado medianamentecon la conversación de esa mañana; estaba equivocado.

Si bien había sido él en un principio quién había tomado distancia, ahora había sido Sakura… y vaya que se lo tomo a pecho. Con suerte había visto su melena rosa durante las clases y los descansos, puesto que la chica había tomado un sin fin de clases extraprogramáticas que la mantenían ocupada la mayor parte del día… y ahora también de la tarde. Sin mencionar que se habituó a pasar los fines de semana en la casa de sus abuelos, al otro lado de la ciudad.

Quince días sin verla directamente, y mucho menos hablarle. Era oficial… aquella amistad había finalizado.

No fue si no a la tercera semana que se topó frente a frente con Preselección del campeonato de futbol Inter escolar había comenzado y el equipo de Sasuke era el primero en competir. El partido ya estaba dado, les ganaban al equipo contrario por 7-3 y Sasuke estaba preparado para hacer un punto más en ese tiro de esquina y convertirlo en un 8-3 cuando la vió.

Al principió no la reconoció, por el traje que ella vestía, pero su inconfundible cabellera la delató; la llevaba sujeta en una coleta alta y ondulada. Tenía el abdomen al descubierto y llevaba una mini falda tableada que sólo cubría de la mitad de su muslo hasta las caderas.

Sakura ahora formaba parte, del equipo de animadoras.

Y vaya que se veía sexy… gritando por su nombre, saltando y abriendo la piernas, coreando y moviendo esos mullidos pompones. El sonido apabullante del público gritando su nombre lo despertó del ensueño. _"Sasuke vuelve a la tierra, tienes un gol que meter_" se dijo.

Cuando la pelota entró por la esquina izquierda del arco, el publicó explotó en una ovación de gritos y pitidos. La galería bajó hasta la cancha y comenzaron a saltar celebrando aquel gol que haría que su escuela entrara en la peleada competencia. Y entre tanta gente saltando, abrazando y gritando, Sasuke comenzó a abrirse paso en la dirección en la que segundos antes se encontraba su ex amiga.

Si bien sabía que Sasuke era el capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela, Sakura no pudo evitar el inscribirse en las animadoras. Tal vez interiormente tenía la esperanza de encontrase con él en algún partido y así tener la excusa perfecta de que no es a él a quién va a ver, si no que al equipo completo… ya que como animadora ese era su deber. ¿No?

Le había estado evitando desde hace mucho tiempo ya, y con el dolor de su alma. Había sido algo tan duro para ella, que estaba segura haber perdido al menos tres o cuatro kilos…

¿Lo extrañaba?

Sí…

¿Pero como no hacerlo después de todo lo que pasó? Más no podía estar cerca de él, el botón de _"conciencia_" estaba más encendido que nunca y su culpabilidad le impedía pararse frente a Karin en un radio de un kilómetro a la redonda.

Ese era el verdadero motivo de su alejamiento… Karin.

Aquella dulce chica que Sasuke amaba tanto y que había traicionado por su culpa; aquella chica de hermoso cuerpo y melena envidiable, tan simpática y también sensual. Esa chica… por lo cuál todo este embrollo había comenzado.

¿Con que cara podría siquiera saludarla estando tomada de la mano de Sasuke? Sakura sentía que se había convertido en aquellas mujeres que ella odiaba tanto.

Pero ahora, al verle allí con la mirada soldada a la suya… toda culpabilidad, toda conciencia, todo alejamiento se había esfumado. Él, parado allí tan galante, a pocos segundos de terminar el partido no quitaba la vista de ella. Una chispa de esperanza azuzó en su interior. Quizás… y tan sólo quizás, él podría estar sintiendo igual que ella. Quizás y tan sólo quizás la necesite. Quizás t tan sólo quizás él…

— ¡Vamos Sasuke, tu puedes!

La clara voz de Karin por sobre las gradas, sofocó aquella pequeña chispa y Sakura volvió a sus cabales. Aquella persona que le miraba a través de la cancha… no era nada de ella, por lo tanto le era indiferente.

A los segundos de que Sasuke hiciera el ultimo punto, la galería explotó de felicidad bajando las gradas deprisa para celebrar en la cancha, y entre tanto tumulto, Sakura logró distinguir a cierta persona abriéndose paso hasta donde ella se situaba.

El pánico la dominó y no supo en que momento sus piernas tomaron voluntad de todo su cuerpo y caminaron hasta agazaparse debajo de las oscuras gradas donde se acuclilló abrazando sus rodillas con las manos y escondiendo la cabeza con el convencimiento de quedarse allí, hasta que ya no escuchara ningún ruido de festejo. Pasaron cinco… y luego diez minutos y los gritos y cantos continuaban con la misma intensidad, Sakura comenzaba a desesperarse ya.

— Un, dos, tres por Sakura que está escondida bajo las gradas…

Una aterciopelada voz, retumbó por su escondite.

— Un, dos, tres por mí…—respondió.

— Hey, así no es… te he pillado así que ahora estás atrapada.

Sakura levantó al fin su rostro y observó por entre la oscuridad un rostro que anhelaba ver desde hace mucho. Era Sasuke… su Sasuke.

_Ninguno de los dos supo exactamente cuanto tiempo pasaron en silencio antes de estar saboreando sus labios nuevamente._


End file.
